


SQW Day 3 Winter 2018 - Is This Porn?! - It’s Not What you Think!

by Noname_Kat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noname_Kat/pseuds/Noname_Kat
Summary: Regina finds something interesting on her computer, she’s just not sure who’s responsible. (silliness happens)





	SQW Day 3 Winter 2018 - Is This Porn?! - It’s Not What you Think!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So this is another odd interpretation of the prompt for the day...but I haven’t done smut yet, I don’t think I’m ready. lol Hope you enjoy!! Also, I want to give a huge thank you to everyone that’s kudo’d and or commented on my other stories! It means so much!!

“Emma Swan-Mills get your butt in here right now!” Regina couldn’t believe her eyes. She was sure what she was seeing had to be her wife's fault, she just couldn’t believe she’d be into such a thing…

“What’s up babe?” Regina eyed the blonde, she is in so much trouble, Regina was having none of it.

“Oh don’t you dare call me ‘babe’ Miss Swan, you know what you’ve done!” Regina wouldn’t let this slide.

“Whoa, what’s with the Miss Swan stuff? Are you mad at me? What did I do?!” Emma had a very confused and slightly scared look on her face, good Regina mused.

“You are really going to act like you have no idea why I would possibly be upset with you? Here in my study. As I’m looking at my computer?” Regina gave Emma her best evil glare. Indeed she wasn’t super mad at the Sheriff, just a bit confused and curious…

“Honestly Regina I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Okay, maybe she really didn’t know…but then…no….

“You, ummm…. Haven’t been looking up certain….things…on my computer recently?” The images that had popped up on her screen didn’t seem like something Emma would be into, but sometimes people had weird…kinks…. Regina had to admit she was thankful Emma seemed oblivious, but that would mean…Henry?! She wasn’t ready for that….oh gods.

“No… I think the last thing I looked up on your computer was stuff about our Disneyland trip in the fall…. Oh my god! Is this because I looked up where to find Snow White and The Evil Queen for photo ops? I thought it’d be funny!” Regina almost laughed at the horrified look on Emma’s face.

“No, it’s not about that, but we will coming back to that subject later. What I’m talking about is this.” Regina pointed at her screen. She watched as Emma made her way around the desk to see what she was pointing at.

“Oh what the hell! You really think I’d look up something like THAT?! Dear lord woman you know me better! Can’t even…ewww!” Emma gagged, okay that definitely clears the Savior of this, but then…oh nonononono….

“Emma if it’s not you…and it’s not me, and it’s SO not me…that just leaves…..” Regina wanted to run and hide from the truth.

“No, there’s no way the kid is into THAT! No way!” Regina didn’t think he would be either, but she didn’t want to kink shame him if he was…

“Okay, we need to somehow ask him about this without scaring him for life. IF this is something he finds, umm…pleasant, we need to be supportive.” She could do this for Henry, she could totally be the cool supportive Mom.

“I uhh…yeah of course you’re right…whatever floats your boat…I guess, I just didn’t see this coming…oh gods, umm not like that! Ohh man….. I need a drink!” Regina watched as Emma stumbled out of the study…a drink did sound nice, even if it was just 10:30 in the morning…

++++++++

They had a plan. They would sit Henry down and explain how it was okay to have fantasies, and different kinds of attractions, and that was perfectly normal. They had looked up a few teaching and discussion techniques up online. They had this.

“I’m gonna puke.” Emma did appear to be a bit green now that Regina looked at her.

“Emma, it’s going to be okay.” Gods she hoped it was going to be okay. “We are adults having a perfectly healthy discussion with our son about *gulp* sexual identity and a healthy fantasy, umm…lifestyle? No, umm… Damn, what was it called again?” Regina was trying, she really was.

“I thought we just decided on role-play fantasy? The little bit I looked up about it…that seemed the uhh, safest way to go…” Regina listened to Emma but she was starting to wonder if they should just send Henry to Archie….she was just so conflicted on this one…

Before she could finish her thought Henry came walking in. “Hey, Moms! You wanted to see me?” He was his usual happy self. Regina hadn’t noticed anything off about him lately. Fantasies were perfectly normal of course, but….why this one?!

“Yes dear, have a seat. We just have something we want to discuss with you..” Regina clenched her hands together over her stomach. Ugh, she could do this. “First, you’re not in any trouble. We just wanted to check in with you on some things.” Deep breath, she had this. 

“Yeah kid, just a couple of questions… You know, sometimes, people have certain….things, they find, pleasant, to…ummm look at?” Regina couldn’t help but roll her eyes at Emma.

“Eloquent as always darling. What you’re Mother is trying to say is… Sometimes as we get older, we find that there are certain images or ideas that we find, stimulating, that might not always be…common, in society…BUT that is perfectly okay…as long as no one is hurt by such, desires.” There, that wasn’t that bad….

“Ummm… What are you talking about?” Regina could tell Henry was super confused. “Is this another sex talk? I thought we agreed we were not going there anymore after the last one? I can’t take any more charts Mom!” Okay that was fair, she went a bit overboard on the facts last time…

“No, no, not exactly. Listen, sweetheart, we found the images you were looking at on my computer, and we just wanted to make sure you were….okay? Again it’s perfectly healthy to have fantasies…it’s just….”

“Whoa, first off IF I were looking at ‘images’ online do you really think I’d do it on your computer when I have like four different devices of my own to use? And second, what the heck has you guys so rattled?” Regina looked into his eyes, he was telling the truth. Before she could say anything he jumped up and ran over to the computer to see what the big deal was. “OH, MY GODS! Do you really think I’d be into this?! I mean I’ve grown up around some crazy shit Moms, but really?!” This was so embarrassing, Regina wanted to poof away….

“Language Henry. Also, I’m sorry, but we were out of suspects, who else would it be if not one of us?” Regina looked at Emma again wondering….

“Oh no, don’t give me that look Madam Mayor, you know it’s not me! Luckily I can tell neither of you are lying, yay superpower, so who could it be?!” Emma’s pout was cute when she was confused.

“Boy you guys can be really dense sometimes ya know?” Henry laughed at them.

“Henry!!!” Regina and Emma both screeched at their son at once.

“Who do you suppose would be the most likely into THAT? Huh? Who do we know that loves the idea of Princes and Princesses more than anyone else in this town? Who house sat for us last week when we went to Boston?! Come on Moms!” Henry was pleading with them.

“SNOW!” Regina and Emma gasped at the same time. Of course! Maybe they were kinda dense…

“I’m gonna puke.” Well, at least Emma was consistent.

“I’m gonna fireball her ass next time I see her…” Regina was actually feeling relief at figuring the mystery out.

“Language Mom!” Henry was being much too smug, but she didn’t blame him. “Can I get back to my regularly scheduled life now?”

“Yes dear, thank you for helping us solve the mystery. We appreciate and love you.” Regina kissed him on his forehead and sent him on his way.

Sitting down on the couch beside the dumbstruck Savior, Regina let out a big sigh. “Well I should have known that your idiot mother was involved in this, it seems so obvious now.” She glanced over to her wife, who was just nodding her head slowly up and down. “You know you’ll need to discuss this with her of course?” Regina almost laughed at the look of horror on Emma’s face.

“What?! Why me?! No way am I talking to her about this! Nope, no, not happening!” Regina thought Emma might actually start crying if she kept pushing her about it, so she decided to put her out of her misery.

“Okay, calm down. You don’t need to. We are however going to password protect any and all internet capable devices in this house asap. Also, just so you know. I WILL be dropping rather funny and witty references to this into conversations with her; it’s too good to pass up.” She smirked as Emma groaned and covered her face with her hands.

“Just try to make sure I can’t hear it okay?” Emma still had her hands covering her face, her embarrassment over everything was just too cute. Regina wrapped her arms around her.

“Of course dear.” Regina kissed the blonde on top of her head. “I won’t make any references to white knights and damsels in distress, or talk of Princes sweeping their true love Princesses off their feet to lands of unknown or origins. I also won’t mention wenches being rescued by sweaty…”

“STOP!” Regina laughed. 

“Okay, okay, I’m done, I promise.” Regina tugged Emma in even closer. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Emma snuggled into Regina embrace.

“My cute little white knight.” Regina booped Emma’s nose.

“Ugh, I’m gonna puke.”


End file.
